Mi destino junto a ti
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: El amor puede ser a si de facil sin que haiga ninguna complicacion


MI DESTINO JUNTO A TI

Edward PVO

Soy Edward Cullen mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Culle tengo un hermano mayor Emmett, mis amigos son Rosalie Hale novia de mi hermano, Jasper hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice Masen hermana de mi preciosa novia Isabella Masen pero prefieren que le llamen Bella. Hoy todos nos vamos a la playa esta empacando mis cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta era mi novia la cual se veía hermosa con su pelo castaño sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y su cuerpo de infarto traía puesto la parte de arriba de su bikini que dejaba a la vista el tatuaje que tenia en la cadera y un mini short dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas me la quede mirando como un tonto y ella se dio cuenta

_si me tomas una foto te va a durar más

_para que tomarte una foto si tengo a una hermosa chica en carne y hueso

_ así y se puede saber quien es esa chica

_una con la que llevo un año saliendo y planeo casarme con ella

_bueno que te valla bien con ella me parece que tendré que buscarme a otro. Me dijo de juego se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse pero yo no se lo permití la cogí y la tumbe en el sofá donde nos comenzamos a besar primero con ternura pero luego el beso se fue intensificando nos seguimos besando mientras yo le tocaba las piernas y su vientre plano estaba por quitarle el top pero ella no me dejo

_amor no es momento te recuerdo que hemos quedado con los demás

_ pero yo quiero un poco de diversión antes de irnos

_ Que te parece si lo dejamos para luego además Ali no va a estar en casa y hace mucho tiempo que no le damos uso al jacuzi. Me dijo en el oído a lo que yo me estremecí esta mujer me hace perder la cabeza

_esta bien me has convencido ahora vamos por que entre vallamos antes regresaremos

_ eres un pervertido Edward Cullen

_ yo no veo que te quejes

_no si yo no me quejo amor. Dijo antes de darme un beso

_cariño no sigas haciendo eso si es que quieres salir de esta casa

_esta bien vamos

Nos subimos a la coche de Bella que es un lamborghini rojo tardamos unos 10 minutos ya que la playa estaba cerca ya los chicos habían encontrado sitio fuimos hacia ellos

_ola chicos que tal. Dije

_muy bien Eddy si vivimos juntos en la misma casa y ni siquiera sabes como estoy que clase de hermano eres. Me dijo el tonto de mi hermano

_ no me refería a ti me refería a los demás

_a bueno haberlo dicho antes

_como tu digas y ahora si como os va chicos

_muy bien cuñadito y hola a ti también hermana por que tardasteis tanto

_seguramente estaban haciendo sus cositas es que vosotros no perdéis el tiempo

_cállate oso. Le dijo mi novia

_a entonces es verdad. Dijo Jazz

Dejamos el tema pasar estuvimos tomando el sol las chicas estaba hablando pero me di cuenta que unos chicos las miraban mucho me acerque a mi Bella y la agarre de la cintura

_ola mi amor

_pero mira que sois unos empalagosos mejor vamonos con los chicos que luego estos dos me llenan de miel. Dijo Ali

Nos estábamos besando cuando Ali llego con el móvil de Bella

_esta sonando. Bella contesto eran sus padres estuvieron hablando un buen rato cuando colgó le dijo a Ali

_mama y papa vendrán antes de su viaje. Los padres de Bella son unos empresarios muy importantes por lo que siempre andan viajando según se ahora están en Italia

_y cuando llegaran

_la semana que viene y además a que no sabes a quien se encontraron ahí

_a quien

_no te lo voy a decir espera a que venga y te lo digan ellos

_venga hermanita si no me lo dices le contare a tu novio lo que paso la ultima vez que salimos solo las chicas. Oye pues a mi esto me interesaba

_te recuerdo que yo también se lo puedo decir a Jazz

_venga chicas no se comporten así parasen niñas pequeñas, les regaño Ross

_tu te callas que tampoco te quedas atrás Hale. Le dijo Ali por la cual Ross se puso nerviosa me muero de ganas de saber que paso esa noche

_te lo voy a decir se encontraron con Alec Vulturi

_de verdad hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo tu y él eras muy cercanos

_si además papa le ha convencido para que venga a casa

_que bien estarás contenta hermanita

_ La verdad es que si y me dijo…

No quería seguir escuchando

_lo siento me tengo que ir. No espere para escuchar respuesta así comencé a caminar estaba muy enfadado tenia ganas de matar a alguien bueno en realidad tenia ganas de matar a Alec Vulturi de que lo conocerá Bella y si salieron juntos y ella todavía siente algo por él sentí que alguien me seguí me pare en seco sabia quien era sin darme la vuelta ya que reconocería su olor y su tacto en cualquier parte del mundo

_Edward esperad

_no Bella ahora no quiero hablar contigo

_Edward que te pasa

_y encima me lo preguntas por que mejor no te vas a seguir hablando de Alec Vulturi y me dejas en paz

_ Muy bien si es lo que quieres pero para que lo sepas y dejes esos celos estúpidos Alec es solo un amigo de la infancia lo conocimos cuando vivíamos en Italia y además va a venir con su novia. Me dijo enfadada yo me sentía como un estúpido saque mis conclusiones sin escucharla reconozco que soy celoso antes de que se fuera la cogí de la cintura y la abrase

_perdóname amor de verdad que lo siento se que me porte como un idiota pero es por que te amo y no te quiero perder

_te perdono y yo también te amo. Me dijo antes de darme un beso cargado de amor al principio era tierno hasta que se fue cargando de pasión y de lujuria poco a poco nos fuimos tumbando en la arena yo estaba encima de ella mientras la acariciaba las piernas ella me besaba en el cuello y me daba mordisquitos cosa que me estaba poniendo a mil

_ amor sabes que estamos en un lugar público. Me dijo en la oreja

_pues eso a mi no me importa

_pues a mi si querido así que, que te parece si nos vamos a mi casa y continuamos con esto

_y a que esperamos. Le dije con urgencia ya que la lujuria me tenia cegado

Llegamos a su casa en tiempo record ni bien entrábamos por la puerta la coji y ella puso sus piernas en mi cintura no teníamos tiempo de llegar a su habitación la tumbe en el sofá donde nuestra poca ropa que llevábamos desapareció a Bella le gustaba jugar conmigo pero yo estaba muy necesitado

_Bella amor que tal si nos dejamos de juegos yo te necesito ahora

_como quieras amor

Me puse el condón no queríamos correr riesgos lo dos nos cuidábamos ya no aguantaba mas que de una estocada la penetre ella cada vez me pedía mas y yo gustoso la complacía me encanta cuando gime mi nombre ya que eso me sube un poco el ego ya que soy el único que crea esas emociones en ella cuando tocamos el cielo fuimos a su habitación para dormir un rato pero cuando me levante ella no estaba a mi lado

_Bella. La llame pero no me contestaba estaba por salir de la habitación cuando ella salio del baño con una diminuta toalla que le cubría lo necesario me acerque a ella y la acorrale contra la pared y la comencé a besar el cuello

_amor pensé que me habías dejado solito

_yo nunca te dejaría solito lo que pasa es que me apetecía darme una ducha

_y porque no esperaste para ducharnos juntos

_porque sabia que si te esperaba no nos íbamos a duchar precisamente

_bueno amor para hacer eso no necesitamos una ducha precisamente. Le dije mientras la besaba

_valla cariño parece que todavía tienes ganas de jugar

_no sabes tu cuanto yo siempre tengo ganas de ti. No la deje hablar mas y le quite la toalla y esa fue la segunda ronda del día mientras estábamos en la cama yo acariciaba su vientre plano y toque su pircing y también sabia que tenia un tatuaje

_me gusta mucho el tatuaje y el pircing

_amor pero si cuando te lo dije casi te desmayas

_ya pero eso no quita que te hagan ver sexy

_ósea que estas conmigo porque soy sexy. Me dijo ella claramente en tono burlón

_en parte si

_oye. Dijo mientras me daba en el brazo

_tu sabes que es mentira sabes que te amo con locura

_yo también te amo

Nos comenzamos a besar cuando me acorde de que tenia que preguntarle algo

_ Cariño si te pregunto algo me dirás la verdad

_claro

_que pasó cuando salisteis solo las chicas

_a es eso te acuerdas que esa noche te llame un poco ebria- yo asentí – pues las chicas hicimos una apuesta teníamos que coquetear y conseguir muchos números bueno Ross y yo quedamos empate y Ali perdió ya que estaba tan borracha que no podía ni hablar y mucho menos pedir ningún numero a Ross se le ocurrió que para desempatar podíamos bailar en la barra y lo hicimos y así los chicos nos dieron mas números pero Jacob y sus amigos y novias llegaron y nos obligaron a bajar de la barra y nos llevaron a casa y fin de la historia

_ Que hiciste que Isabella Masen. Le dije muy enfadado

_ te has enfadado. Me pregunto haciendo un puchero sabe que no me puedo resistir a eso

_no cariño pero no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer o sino tendré que partirles la caras a todos los tíos que vean a mi novia por cierto amor que hiciste con los números

_ los tire y a que no sabes lo mejor

_ Que

_ yo gane ya que conseguí 50 números y Ross solo 42

_no me extraña con lo buena que estas quien podría resistirse a ti

_oye amor crees que en el futuro sigamos juntos

_claro que si nos casaremos y tendremos 3 hijos dos niños y una niña

_ me parece bien hemos practicado mucho para hacer los bebes

_que te parece si seguimos practicando

_eres insaciable Cullen

_yo no veo que te quejes Masen

La conversación finalizo. El tiempo pasa muy rápido Alec me cayo muy bien cuando le pregunte que tenia con Bella me dijo que la quería como a una hermana su novia Heidi era muy guapo no tanto como mi Bella las dos semanas que se quedaron fueron muy divertidas ya ha pasado un mes de su visita ahora me dirigía casa de mi novia y me di cuenta que el porsche de Ali no estaba ni el mercedes de mi suegro toque el timbre y Bella me abrió

_ola amor

_ola pasa. Me fije que estaba nerviosa nos sentamos en el sofá y vi. Como se retorcía las manos

_Bella amor te pasa algo

_si pero no se como decírtelo

_me estas preocupando

_Edward yo

_tu que Bella. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso y si me quiere dejar no se que haría sin ella pero no me esperaba lo que me dijo

_estoy embarazada

Me quede petrificado voy a ser padre voy a tener un hijo con Bella estaba tan feliz que ni si quiera me salían las palabras

_amor estas bien

_estoy mejor que bien vamos a ser padres voy a tener un hijo contigo soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

_de verdad entonces no piensas que es demasiado pronto

_claro que no ya llevamos dos años juntos y ya tenemos 20 años

Desde cuando lo sabes

_desde hace una semana

_y porque no me habías dicho nada

_porque no sabía como hacerlo

_tenemos que decírselo a los chicos y nuestros padres

_mi familia ya lo saben

_y como se lo tomaron

_al principio estaban un poco histéricos pero luego bien mi madre dice ya era hora de que le diéramos un nieto y bueno Ali es Ali y mi padre esta muy contento

_se lo tenemos que decir a mis padres y a los chicos amor de cuanto estas

_de mes y medio

La coji y la senté en mis piernas y ella se recostó contra mi pecho y yo acariciaba su vientre aun plano

_amor tú que prefieres que sea. Me pregunto

_un niño

_porque

_porque si es un niño no tendré que preocuparme cuando crezca y tenga novia

_y si es una niña

_la querré igual pero la meto a monja

_oye tú no vas a meter a mi nena a monja

_eso lo podemos negociar

_no Cullen eso no se negocia

_eso ahora no importa lo único que quiero es que nazca sano

_bueno que te parece si se lo decimos a tu padres esta noche con una cena en mi casa

_OK

Me despedí ya que tenía que resolver unos asuntos cuando llegue a casa busque a mi madre ya que tenia que hablar con ella

_ ola mama

_ola hijo que tal Bella

_Esta muy bien mama veras necesito que me hagas un favor

_claro

_te acuerdas que tu dijiste que el primero que se casaba le darías el anillo de la abuela lo necesito

_que de verdad estas seguro

_no he estado mas seguro en mi vida

_bien espera aquí

Fue en busca del anillo y enseguida volvió

_toma hijo

_ Gracias mama se lo pediré esta noche en la cena que han organizado sus padres

_me alegro por ti hijo

Llego la hora de la cena al llegar a casa de los Masen nos recibió Charlie lo saludamos y al resto de la familia igual mi Bella estaba bajando las escaleras estaba tan hermosa como siempre llevaba un vestido azul como me gusta ese color en ella estaba tan sexy saludo a mis padres y luego a mi

_ola amor. Me dio un casto beso

_ola cariño estas hermosa

_gracias

La cena fue bastante bien y ya era la hora de pedírselo llame la atención de todos

_Bella amor aquí delante de todos te prometo que siempre te amare y querré y que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo ¿quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

_claro k si. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y luego me beso ahora era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo todos nos felicitaron

_bueno también os tenemos que dar una noticia. Dijo me futura esposa

_vamos hacer padres. Dijimos a la vez

_que de verdad pues mi osita y yo también. Dijo mi hermano eso si que no lo esperábamos

_ Como que también. Pregunto Ali

_pues eso duendecillo que también vamos hacer padres

_voy a hacer abuela por partida doble. Dijo mi madre asombrada a lo que todos nos reímos

Tiempo después

Ahora si puedo asegurar que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo me case con mi Bella y tuvimos un hijo precioso al cual llamamos Anthony pero lo mejor es que ahora vamos a tener una niña la cual se llamara Sofi mi hermano y Rosalie tuvieron mellizos Cris y Tamara la duende se caso Jasper después de que nacieran los gemelos Damon y James y esta es nuestra gran familia.

Esta es otra de mis locas ideas espero k os gusto muchos bss hasta la próxima


End file.
